


Some wounds scare the outsiders (and make them realize they are the cause behind it)

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives is Tup's big brother, Gen, Rex regrets things, kaminoans don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: The 501st wants to know why Fives made them believe he was dead, they don't get answers but Rex is hit with a realization thanks to Fives.Grev just wants his brothers to stop fighting in the batch chat, he thought that Keeli and Rex had agreeded to have Ulik vs Marvel fightsoutsideof it.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, Keeli & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Some wounds scare the outsiders (and make them realize they are the cause behind it)

**Author's Note:**

> Le sup.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, inspiration wasn't coming.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Rex slowly blinked, coming back from the dream world, for once without any nightmare.

Shifting so he didn’t wake up his batch (as they had decided to cuddle while they waited for Fox to send them  any kind of a message), Rex grabbed his comm and turned it on, immediately going for the most recent notifications.

As he ran through them, something caught his eye.

**_CT-5597 ‘Jesse’:_ ** _ We need to talk. It’s about Rayshese. _

Short and simple.

Well, guess the shock of discovering that Fives was alive and everything that happened is gone.

Rex rose from the cuddle pile (much to the displeasure of Bly, who frowned in his sleep and tried to grab him) and quickly got dressed.

Time to talk with his men (his  _ vode _ ) and comfort Fives about him being alive.

**************************************************

Rex walked up to his office (in the 501st part of the barracks of course) only to see Hardcase, Jesse, Tup, Dogma and Kix in the waiting area in front of his office.

“Sir!” Said Jesse, quickly rising to his feet and saluting (while wearing his new ARC armour), drawing the attention of the others, who quickly did the same.

Rex nodded as a greeting, quickly opening the door to his office and entering, signalling the others to follow him.

When they were all inside, Hardcase closed the door.

After a few moments of silence, Rex broke it.

“Alright, do we all know why we all are here?” He asked, hands together on top of the desk.

The others quickly nodded as an agreement, the only exception being Dogma who said “Yes sir.” instead.

“Alright.” Rex said, taking a deep breath and asked “How do we plan on confronting Fives? We can go there head-on and demand answers.”

“Why not?” Asked Hardcase, crossing his arms “We have every right to do that. He let us believe he was  _ dead _ . We thought that he was marching to Manda and  _ not _ marching to fight against a Darjetti.”

“Why did he even hide himself?” Softly asked Tup, holding Dogma’s hand and looking down.

“Well, I think it’s Commander Aliit’kyramud’s fault.” Said Hardcase, using one of the nicknames that the  _ Vode _ had given Fox.

“ _ Hardcase _ .” Hissed Jesse, looking at Rex before look glaring at Hardcase.

“What? I’m I the  _ only one _ who thinks it's weird that CC-1010* didn’t notice that he was serving under a Darjetti?”Hardcase said, raising his arms in the ‘I don’t know’ manner “ _ I _ think that he just realized that it would be better if he wasn’t a karking  _ aruetti _ -” Hardcase was cut off by Rex, who slammed his fist on the table to draw attention to himself.

“Trooper,  _ enough _ .” Rex ordered, glaring at Hardcase, who lowered his arms “ _ Fox _ is my  _ traat’aliit vod _ , and he  _ isn’t _ an  _ aruetti _ .” Rex said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms but not easing his glare “We both know that the  _ Di’kutla Darjetti’alor _ was good at hiding things, and let’s not forget  _ powerful _ ,  _ very powerful _ and we don’t know what he did.” Rex said, remembering the state that Fox came in. Some of those scars weren’t new, that’s for sure.

“Sorry, sir.” Hardcase said, clearly not sorry but not wanting to mess with a member of the  _ Alorir’traar’aliit _ (sometimes, being the unofficial adopted batch of Ja’Buir helped, although their lead over the other  _ Vode _ has been...rocky since Fox was declared  _ dar’vod _ , hopefully, people would respect the  _ Ulik Traat’Aliit _ more and they wouldn’t have a sub-clan war in their hands).

“Alright.” Rex said, rubbing the bridge of his nose before sighing and saying “We need to decide how we will confront Fives, we can’t just rush in and demand answers, especially if he is with other people. We need to talk to him alone.”

“We could say it’s a  _ Raysh’olan-bal-Sol’yc Akaata’Aliit _ matter,” Kix suggested.

Rex thought about it for a while and nodded. Yeah, that could work.

*************************************************

  
  


They knocked on Fives door, hoping that he was inside.

Thankfully, he was in there as they discovered when he opened the door.

Fives blinked and looked at them. Then rubbed his eyes. Then looked at them again and blinked.

“Man,” Fives said after a moment of silence (in which Tup silently shifted nervously) “I should have listened to Fox, I shouldn’t eat heavy food before bed, especially not pork of Pantora with Blue Milk.”

Rex blinked. He wasn’t expecting that.

Clearing his throat, Rex said: “Fives, may we come in?”

Fives blinked.

“Oh. You guys aren’t a hallucination.” He stated before looking down and pulling his pyjama pants a bit higher while looking to the ground.

Clearing his throat, Fives looked up and gave a swipe around the vode with his eyes.

“Yeah, no. You may not enter, bye.” Fives said, stepping back to close the door.

“Wait!” Tup said, pushing his way towards, shoving Dogma into the ground (that is, if Kix hadn’t caught him).

Fives froze in shock, his eyes widening to show it.

“...Tup _ ’ika _ ?” Fives softly asked, barely above a whisper.

“Hi Fives,” Tup said, before grunting as he was pulled into a tight hug.

“H-How?” Asked Fives when he finally allowed Tup to leave the hug (although he kept his hands on Tup’s shoulders).

“Um, well I didn’t really die-I mean, I kind of did? For like, 3 minutes or so.” Tup said, looking from the upper left corner of his eyes before noticing Fives panicked and pained look.

“D-Don’t worry! I’m fine now, Kix, Coric and the others made sure of that!” Tup hurriedly said, before he continued to explain “Well, um, so the  _ Kamininiise  _ took me away from the room a-and revived me. I-I don’t remember well what happened next because I was mostly under until I was put on carbonite again.” Tup said, before gesturing the goggles resting on top of his head “T-That’s why I have the googles, they help me see when my vision fails as I was in carbonite for long, but I have a help button in case it gets worse and the goggles don’t help.” Tup said, raising his wrist to show his bracelet with the button mentioned: “I only had to use it  _ once _ , and it was only at the start.” Tup proudly said.

“What were those  _ shabuire  _ do to you?” Growled the question Fives, pushing Tup into a hug once more.

“T-Tests I think...but it’s fine! Gene-I mean, Master Ti found me when she was snooping-sorry, looking around and saved me a week or so before you...well....you know.” Tup said, hugging Fives back.

Fives nodded, taking a few deep breaths before letting Tup go.

“Alright...Alright, that’s good I guess. You being alive that is.” Fives said, quickly adding the last part.

“Mhm! Can we come in now?” Tup asked, happy before trying to sidestep Fives to enter the apartment.

“Sorry Tup _ ’ika _ , but the answer is still no,” Fives said, shaking his head.

“But why? We are your  _ Vode _ !” Dogma protested, frowning.

Fives blinked at him in shock before rolling his eyes after a good look at Dogma’s new armour and said: “Fox, of course... ”

“As for your question, no. You guys are no longer my  _ vode _ .” Fives stated, “The moment you kicked Fox -my  _ Ori’Vod _ \- out, I stopped being your  _ vod _ .”

“But we reinstalled him,” Rex argued, before paling as he realised that  _ he shouldn’t have said that _ .

“The whole council accepted that? Even the Marvel Batch?” Asked Hardcase, shocked while frowning.

Rex blushed and said: “Well, um, it’s still a work in progress but Fox  _ is _ part of the  _ Ulik  _ batch.”

“Really?” Asked Fives, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow “How and when did you do it? Fox would have told me about it as he would have wanted me there.”

“Well, we didn’t have one.” Admitted Rex, shrugging awkwardly.

“Then you didn’t add him back.” Fives stated, “You should know how big _ Kurs’ad _ is on traditions.”

Rex stilled.  _ Kriff _ , he and the others forgot that.

Fives sighed, seeing Rex realizing.

“ _ K’oyacyi ner’burc’yase _ .” Was that Fives said before closing the door.

Leaving Rex to the realisation that he and his (although adopted) batchmates kriffed up really bad while the other 501st  _ vode  _ stayed still, both in shock and because they were unsure what to do.

******************************************************

**Why does everyone want to adopt us?** _ Group Chat _

**#1Iobhater** _ is online _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ Heyo Rex _

**_#1Iobhater:_ ** _ Keeli _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ I have a question _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ When did the council allow CC-1010 back? I must have missed the meeting _

**_#1Iobhater:_ ** _ Look, the rest of the Ulik and I were going to bring it up on the next meeting _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ Yet you guys went ahead and added him back _

**_#1Iobhater:_ ** _ We didn’t actually do it _

**_#1Iobhater:_ ** _ Well, we did but it doesn’t count _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ I hope so _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ The council would kick you out if it did count it would be against the Council decision, or the lack of it that is _

**_#1Iobhater:_ ** _ And let me guess, Marvel would be happy about it? _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ We would but that’s not the point _

**_Strop itr:_ ** _ Guys, what did we say about Ulik vs Marvel fights in the chat? _

**_I’m Keeling it:_ ** _ Shut it Grev _

**_#1Iobhater:_ ** _ Ne’johaa Grev _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to comment and/or send me an ask to my Tumblr (@mrfandomwars)!
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Rayshese - Fives  
> Vode - Siblings; Brothers; Members of the 501st (context); Members of the _**Vode Aliit**_  
>  Manda - Mandalorian heaven  
> Darjetti - Sith  
> Aliit’kyramud - Family/Clan killer  
> CC-1010* - Kicked out members usually refered by their numbers, thus not considered 'worthy' of the name being used by the Vode Aliit, exceptions can be made (someone not used to calling them by their number, close family members (batch, squad, friends, etc.) or in the truth of the person who was kicked out being revealed that they aren't guilty of the crime that caused them to be kicked out (like Fox), people can use the person's name). If they didn't have a name/used their number as their name, they are refered as either Aruetti-XXXX or Dar'Vod-XXXX  
> aruetti - traitor  
> traat’aliit vod - Squad/Batch sibling (brother here)  
> Di’kutla Darjetti’alor - Stupid Sith-Leader  
> Alorir’traar’aliit - Leading Batch/Squad  
> dar’vod - no longer sibling  
> Ulik Traat’Aliit - Ulik Batch/Squad ( **Members:** Alpha-17, Wolffe, Ponds, Bly, Fox [previously], Cody and Rex); **Ulik =** mount, pack animal,  
> Raysh’olan-bal-Sol’yc Akaata’Aliit - five hundred and first battalion-family  
> Tup’ika - Little Tup, affectionate  
> Kamininiise - Kaminoans  
> shabuire - extreme insult - **jerk** , but much stronger, plural  
> Ori’Vod - Older sibling, brother here  
> vod - sibling, brother here  
> Kurs’ad - Fox, made up word (lit. Forest child)  
> Kriff - Star Wars swear word  
> K’oyacyi ner’burc’yase - Stay alive my friends  
> Ne’johaa - Shut up
> 
> Tell me if I did anything wrong with the mando'a!


End file.
